Deal?
by savicitybane
Summary: "Just a coffee. And you won't see me again, promise." After the deal, Alec thought he would never see that attractive guy again. But their paths crossed, again, again and again. All Human, a little OOC. May contain some swearing words/stuff not suitable for children.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello-hello, this is my first fanfiction ever and English isn't my first language, so I am truly sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, and for the lame plot, but I promise it'll get better in time. Also I don't know how to use this website either so forgive me if I mess everything up :D Anyway, here's chapter 1, enjoy!**

* * *

As he woke up to the sound of his annoying alarm clock at seven o'clock in the morning, the day was nothing but ordinary to Alexander Lightwood. Just like he did yesterday, and the day before, and before, he yawned, sat on his bed and stopped his alarm clock, sleepy expression still on his face. His high school life was nothing but a nightmare, and today wasn't going to be an exception. No, the problem was not the bullies, or teachers, or his social life, the problem was absolutely his family, well, actually the problem was him. Still being the closeted gay, playing the cool heartbreaker in the school, hooking up with girls that he didn't give a damn about, trying to focus on his lessons but never being interested in, well, the main problem was Alexander himself. So as he got up, there was only one thought in his mind; My. Life. Sucks.

He quickly jumped into shower, let the cold water clear his head and wake him up. After the quick shower, he dried his raven black hair and wore his usual clothes; a black sweater, jeans and black Converse. He grabbed his bag from the spot he put last night, as he didn't touch his homework, and went downstairs to see his siblings Isabelle and Jace. His father and mother weren't there, not to his surprise. They were always busy with some kind of business trips, and Alec practically raised Jace and Izzy. They were the only family he's ever known, he saw his parents once in a month; if he's lucky enough. When he went to the big, bright kitchen, his siblings were eating pancakes, well, actually Izzy was eating a pancake, Jace was looking at her in disgust. "Izzy, are you really gonna eat that…" He looked at the food in plate and coughed. "…thing?" Izzy gave him an offended look. "Well, it is not a 'thing', it is a super-delicious pancake you dumbass." Jace opened his mouth to give a sarcastic answer, but at the same moment Izzy saw Alec. "Morning, Alec. You hungry?" Alec laughed andlooked at Jace. "Should I be?" Jace shook his head in a theatrical way and pointed at the pancake. "That thing is bad for health, bro. It is toxic. God knows what she put in it." He was kidding of course, but Alec was'nt going to take the risk so he grabbed an apple from the fridge, put it in his backpack and clapped his hands. "We're gonna be late! Hurry up!" Isabelle ate the last piece of her pancake and both of his siblings took their bags. The tree headed to the car and Alec drove the black Volvo to the school. He still had no idea about how the day was going to be extraordinary.

School was boring as hell- as always. He went from class to class and as lessons go by, he drew meaningless things on his notebooks. He got extra homework from geography, as he didn't do any of his homeworks last night. Lunch came really slowly, and when the bell rang, he got up and made his way to the hallway. He was trying to aviod all the girls that tried to talk to him and he almost succeed, but on the way to his locker a blonde girl held his arm and stopped him. "Hey Alec. How's it going?" He shook his arm to get rid of the girl's tight grip. "Get out of my way, Camille. Find someone else to play." Camille crossed her arms over her chest and grinned. "You're being rude, Alec. Has your mother taught you nothing about being a gentleman?" Alec pushed her slowly to the lockers and kept walking to his own. "My mother taught me not to be friends with whores. Now go away before I make you go away."

He ate with his siblings and a small group of friend in the lunch. Alec didn't want to eat much though. He drank a bottle of orange juice and stood up. "I'm done." Jace's girlfriend, Clary gave him an awkward look. "But you haven't eaten anything." He shook his shoulders and took his tray. "I don't want to. See you later."

After he left his tray, Alec started to make his way to his favorite place in this kingdom of boredom; there was a balcony in the third flor and it was abandoned for students, but Alec found a way to get in there when he was a freshman. He needed to climb a little, but the effort definetly worth the feeling of happiness when he sat there. When he finally got to his balcony, he threw his boks in the corner and took his iPod from his pocket. He sat on the floor and put on his earphones, as he started to play his favorite song. He closed his eyes and laid his back on the cold wall, but it took only two or three minutes before he was disturbed by a boy's voice. "Hey." He opened his eyes and saw a boy that he sometimes saw in school. He lifted his chinto saw the tall male's face, and when he looked into his eyes, he saw a paif of green-yellow eyes looking at him. He took his earphones off of his ears and stood up. "What are you doing here? Actually how… How did you get there? And also… WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The boy- he seemed like half-Asian or something like that to Alec- grinned. "I followed you from the cafeteria. I'm Magnus, by the way, Magnus Bane." Alec wasn't happy about being followed and disturbed by a stranger, though. He tried to speak calm but his voice raised without his intention. "So, Magnus Bane, why did you followed me? What do you want?" There was something distubing in Magnus' expression. He playfully put a hand on Alec's shoulder and gave hima small smirk. "Alexander-that was your name, right?-so, Alexander… I know that you are gay. And I'm here to offer you a deal."

* * *

**And that was the ehnd of the first chapter! How was it? Okay? Bad? Really bad? The story won't be a cliche high school story, but I had to start like this. The plot will change into something else. So, review, please, because review=update. I will be updating twice a week if I get enough feedback. Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm totally in love with those people who favorite/follow/reviewed! Seeing that someone actually reads something I write absolutely makes my day! So, here's the second chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you mean…" Alec tried to finish his sentence but his hand were trembling, his feet were shaking and he could feel the cold sweat run down his back. "you know?" Magnus could see that he was shaking. His smirk slowly dissappeared from his lips. "Calm down, Alexander. It's not like I killed your parents and threw them in the ocean and robbed your house and raped your sister. Just listen to me." The last thing Alec could do was calming down. He wiped off his sweaty hands to his hoodie and cleaned his throat. "You think you are so funny, huh? There is no way you could know… You shouldn't know that…"

Magnus didn't look like he was listening, though. He started to wander around the little balcony and finally sat down on the only chair in the place. "This is a lovely place to be lonely. A perfect shelter for a shy boy. A closeted gay."

Alec was starting to get angry with him. He was totally having fun of Alec's hopeless behaviour and he was annoying Alec. Alec clenched his fists and took a shaky breath. "What do you want from me?" Magnus turned his head to the younger boy and his smirk came back to his lips. "Nothing much. You don't want me to tell this little secret of yours to the whole school now, do you darling?" Alec shook his head in anger. Magnus' grin widened. "I thought so. I want you to go on a date with me, Alexander."

"Me? Date? With you?" Alec knew that he didn't make sense, but he tried to keep his voice straight. "Yes. Just one coffee. And you will never see me again." Alec nodded slowly. "And what if I don't?" Magnus looked up in the air as if something interesting was there. "I'm not really good at keeping secrets."

That was it. Alec was a dead boy now. There was no way that he could go out with a boy, if someone sees them the rumours won't stop in school. And if Magnus tells it to the whole school… Worse. He though for a couple of seconds, he though the options and consequences and ups an downs, then he looked at Magnus in a determined way. "Okay. But just one date. And if I ever see you again, I swear I will rip your heart off so you will never have that annoying smirk on your lips again."

Magnus seemed amused. He nodded and tried to keep his face straight, but he was barely holding back his 'annoying' smirk. "Very well, Alexander. Here, have my number and call me in a few days." He gave Alec a small piece of paper. "I can't wait for our date, darling." And in less than a minute, he disappeared.

The rest of the day was a blur. He went to the classes like a ghost and sat quietly, his mind couldn't relax even for a minute. Once or twice he decided to call Magnus and cancel the date, but the idea of everyone knowing he was gay was worse. When the last bell rang, he took his stuff and practically 'ran' to his car. He didn't even put his books to his locker, the only thing he wanted was sitting in the comfortable silence of his room. He unlocked the car, got in and started to wait for Jace and Izzy.

At some point between the dinner and the time he started doing his homework, he decided to call Magnus and arrange the date. It was like pulling off a plaster, it will hurt but if you do it slowly, the painwill just get worse. THe faster, the better, he thought and reached out for his phone. He found the little piece of paper from his wallet and dealed the number. Magnus answered within seconds. "Hello?"

Alec took a shallow breath and straightened up his head as if he could see Alec. "Hello Magnus, this is Alexander…" Magnus' voice immediately got higher, Alec could feel his smile even on the phone. "I'm impressed, darling. I wasn't expecting you to call me this soon. Excited, are we?"

"Just listen to me, Bane. I want to do this as early as I can and forget about all of this. Just tell me a day." Magnus started to laugh and it took a minute before he could stop. "Okay, Alexander, whatever you wish. How about Thursday, after school, at Taki's?"

Not Taki's, Alec thought. The place was too popular, too many kids from school went there after school. Alec couldn't risk that. "No. Not Taki's. How about Java Jones?" Magnus let out a small nod. "Java Jones is okay to me. Okay, darling, now that we set the date…" Alec sighed. "Bye, Magnus. See you Thursday, after school." And he hung up. Three days. This nightmare would be over in just three, short, nice days. Or he thought so…

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I am so out of inspiraton! Also, I have just started this fic but I know where I want to take the story, so there will be some really unexpected events, some action, and a lot of Malec, of course! Also there might be some Clace and Sizzy, do you want me to add them, too? Review, please! Reviews are everything! Thank you for reading xoxo**


End file.
